My Girl
by Arzhetty
Summary: "Tapi kau telah mengandung anakku Yuki!" kata Zero. DEG. Aku merasakan jantungku bergetar. Love sequel. Mind to RnR? KanamexYuki/ZeroxYuki


**A/n : Hai semua. Salam saia datang ke fandom ini. Saia baru di fandom ini. Hehehe, jadi mohon bantuannya dan jangan galak-galak ya…yaudah. Daripada itu, langsung aja nyo~DX  
Happy Reading!**

Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino Forever!

Pairing : KanamexYuki/ZeroYuki

Rated : T

'Aku cinta, sangat mencintai 'dia'

Aku selalu mencoba membiarkannya, tapi aku tetap tak bisa…

Aku selalu suntuk bila tak melihat wajah ayu-nya sebentar saja…

Dan hal yang paling indah bagi-ku adalah…senyum lesung pipit-nya…

Aku selalu nyaman bila tangan mungilnya, menggenggakm erat tanganku…

Aku menyaringai bila merasakan ia memeluku saat dia melihatku membunuh manusia…

Aku senang bila melihatnya terisak merdu, saat ia terisak seraya memeluku ketika aku mulai berksi…

Yuki…sepertinya, aku sudah ketagihan akan kau. Kau begitu memabukan.'

Namaku Kaname Kuran. Aku seorang vampire pureblood. Aku bersekolah di sekolah Night Class Cross Academy. Yah, setidaknya begitulah untuk seorang vampire seperti aku.

Mungkin ini kedengaran aneh tapi…aku benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis yang menempati kelas Day Class Cross Academy. Dia adalah seorang guardian kelas Vampire Class Cross Academy.

Bagiku, gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Kulit putih beningnya memmancarkan cahaya tersendiri. Darah sucinya dapat menggelitik indra penciuman vampire mana pun yang ada di dekatnya. Bagiku, dia sangat istimewa.

Aku ingin memilikinya. Sepenuhnya.

Tapi itu terhalangi oleh adanya seorang pemuda yang bernbama…Zero Kiryuu.

Dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Yaitu, mencintai Yuki.

Wajar. Manusia mana yang tahan jika dekat dengan Yuki. Aroma tubuhnya yang menggoda. Jemari lentiknya yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan. Sentuhan lembutnya yang selalu membuat kehangatan tersendiri.

Manusia mana yang tahan…

Tapi sayang, Zero juga bukan manusia. Dia…vampire.

Aku tahu itu. Yuki juga tahu. Paman Kaien juga sudah tahu itu dari awal. Tapi mereka, tak pernah mau menjadikan itu masalah. Kenapa? Zero juga vampire sama sepertiku. Tapi, Yuki dan Paman Kaien selau membedakan kami.

Zero di kelas Day Class. Sedangkan aku di Night Class.

Zero guardian. Aku yang dijaga.

Arggggh!

"Kaname-kun…" suara lembut memecah pikiranku. Kutolehkan kebelakang. Kudapati gadis seorang gadis ayu tengah berdiri dengan tegapnya. Kaki jenjangnya memijak sempurna di tengah lantai yang lembab.

"Kau…membunuh lagi?" katanya parau. Aku hanya diam tak bergeming. Mau jawab apa? Itu memang benar. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah. Ia paling benci saat melihatku terpuruk sesudah aku membunuh seseorang. Ia tak suka itu.

"Hn…" gumamku. Ia hanya tersenyum nanar.

"Tak apa, tak usah kau pikirkan…" katanya. Ia mulai lebih jauh lagi mendekatiku.

'Kau selau ada saat aku butuh…'

"Kau butuh mereka dengan cara seperti itu, jadi tak usah kau pikirkan…" katanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Tidak. Aku tahu. Kau taknsuka denganku. Kau sebenarnya banci padaku saat aku beraksi menjadi vampire. Kau sangat tak suka denganku, saat aku begitu. Kau tak bilang, karna kau takut. Dan kau membesarkan hatiku karna kau tak mau aku merasa tak berguna. Aku tahu, dan kumohon jangan berpura-pura…

"Aku tahu kau takut. Tak usah berpura-pura…" kataku acuh. Ada sedikit nada kekesalan di dalamnya.

Ia segera menggelang cepat.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" katanya. Aku hanya diam dan menyeringai pedih.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau terpaksa menjadi guardianku. Jangan paksakan dirimu…" ucapku seraya berlalu.

'Aku tak kuat meliaht ekspresi-mu saat mendengar kataku yang menyayat hatimu…maafkan aku'

"Tunggu!" cegahnya. Aku mulai melihat wajah putihnya mulai memerah menahan isak. Aku tahu, pasti kau akan menangis lagi.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau selalu salah mengartikan semuanya, kau sok tahu! Padahal kau tak tahu apa-apa!" isaknya frustasi.

Aku tertawa pedih.

"Pergilah…" ucapku. Kini aku benar-benar berlalu.

'Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak suka kau memaksakan dirimu demi aku,'

'BRUAKK'

Kudengar seperti suatu. Segera kupalingkan wajahku kebelakang.

"Yuki!" teriakku saat menyadari seorang vampire sedang berusaha membuka baju Yuki. Apa yang sedang vampire itu lakukan?

Segera kuambil satu hentakan. Dan aku mulai melayang mendekati vampire dan Yuki berada. Dan…

"Zero?" pekikku. Aku merasa tubuhku melemas. Zero…berubah?

Kulihat Zero seperti menyeringai. Ada apa ini?

"Heh," geramnya. Lalu, dengan sekejap ia membopong Yuki dengan gaya bridal style. Lalu ia pergi dengan membawa Yuki.

Aku masih terbengong-bengong saat melihat kejadian itu. Aku masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi dengan Zero? Kenapa ia bisa….AKHH! bodoh! Jangan pikirkan itu. Yang sekarang harus kupikirkan adalah Yuki!

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, biasanya para vampire tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Syukur-syukur jika Yuki di bawa pulang. Tapi, yang kutakutkan adalah. Bagaimana nantinya kalau Yuki di bawa pergi ke tempat lain.

Bodoh. Ini salahku.

Aku sudah berputar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Aku sudah terbang melayang selama berjam-jam. Tapi aku masih belum emnemukan sosok mungil berambut coklat. Di mana?

Zero. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kupastikan. Aku akan meninggalklanmu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kupastikan itu…

Setelah hari sudah mulai beranjak tengah malam, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat paman Kaien. Aku akan melihat, apakah mereka berdua ada di sana. Yah, aku tahu. Zero berani berbuat kurang ajar begitu karena paman Kaien sedang tidak ada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Cross. Tapi, aku tak merasakan ada tanda-tanda ada manusia di sana. Apakah Yuki ada di dalam?

"Hikss…sakit," kudengar sebuah isakan dari dalam sana. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu.

Itu…Yuki?

'BRAKK'

Kudobrak pintu rumah itu setelah kupanjat pagar depan. Aku merasakan bau darah sangat menyengat.

Aku mulai berjalan ke lantai atas. Di mana kudengar isakan tadi.

"Hiksss…" kudengar lagi isakan itu. Seperti suaranya bersumber dari dalam kamar Yuki. Pasti itu Yuki.

'BRAKK'

Tanpa sabar, kudobrak pintu rumah ini untuk kedua kalinya. Betapa kegetnya saat aku mendapati Yuki yang sedang meringkuk di ranjangnya dan tubuh mungilnya di balut oleh bed cover-nya.

"Yuki!" segera aku menghambur kearah Yuki.

"Yuki? Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya dengan panik. Kulihati tubuh Yuki. Di balik bed cover itu ternyata tyersembunyi tubuh telanjang Yuki tanpa sehelai benang pun. Aku lantas kaget,

"Yu-yuki…?" aku mencoba minta penjelasan. Tapi Yuki masihn tak menjawab. Tangisannya malah semakin menjadi.

Terisak membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Dan mengakibatkan sedikit tubuh telanjang Yuki terekspose. Kulihati, ada bercak merah di leher jenjang Yuki. Dan saat kualihkan pada daerah paha Yuki yang tersingkap, kutemukan juga ada darah segar mengalir di sana.

Tanpa Yuki menjawab. Aku sudah tau jawabannya.

Yuki…diperkosa

Bajingan! Laknat kau Zero! Teganya kau berani berbuat seperti ini pada Yuki! Setan apa yang telah merasuki jiwamu?

Kalau aku berjumpa denganmu. Aku akan langsung membunuhmu. Itu juga kalau kau berani menampakan batang hidungmu.

Jahanam…

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku terasa lemas. Dadaku terasa sesak. Kepalaku sekejap terasa pening.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi padamu?

Ini dosaku, atau nasibmu?

Yuki…bungaku. Yang selama ini kujaga dengan sepenuh hati agar kesuciannya tetap utuh. Kini menjadi bunga layu.

Salah siapa? Nasib siapa'kah yang buruk kalau sudah begini?

"Ka-kaname-kun…" kudengar suara merdu Yuki. Nadanya terdengar pedih,

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok mungil yang menggigil di hadapanku ini.

"Ja-jangan bu-bunuh Ze-zero-kun…" suaranya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia merasa takut untuk mengeluarkan kalimat ajaib itu.

Jangan bunuh? Bagaimana bisa!

"Ka-kalau k-kau bunuh di-dia…hiks" dia mulai terisak lagi.

Kali ini aku sudah tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh rapuh ini. Dengan secepat kilat, ku dekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, dan kudekap ia. Kubawa ia kedalam pelukanku.

Aku mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat. Berharap, bahwa Kami-sama tak perna memisahkan kita. Apa pun yang gterjadi.

"Hikss…ma-maafkan a-aku Ka-kaname-kun…" ucapannya terputus putus. Mungkin ia tak kuat lagi untuk berbicara. Atau mungkin, ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Kalau sudah begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah ini salahku? Atau memang nasib Yuki yang buruk?

Tapi aku merasa tak adil dengan semua takdir ini! Kenapa? Kenapa Zero seperti itu?

Dia yang selalu beruntung di banding aku, menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan dari Kaien dan Yuki. Kau adalah vampire ternista yang pernah kutemui…Zero. Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup lebih lama. Kupastikan itu…

"Yuki…apa yang Zero katakan?" kataku. Aku mencoba untuk terdengar tegar saat berbicara seperti itu. Ya, aku harus berusaha tegar dan tenang. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah. Demi Yuki.

"Di-dia bilang…dia mi-minta maaf. Dia bi-bilang, di-dia mau bertanggung ja-jawab…hiks" jawabnya. Di sela oleh isakan-isakan yang begitu menyayat hati.

Tak terasa. Dada ku bergetar mendengar itu. Tanganku terkepal kuat.

"Sekarang, diamana dia?" tanyaku cepat. Yuki segera menggeleng kuat. Air matanya berjatuhan saat ia menggelangkan kepala mungilnya.

Itu bertanda, ia tak tahu. Bukan, tepatnya ia tak mau beri tahu.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir. Terasa semakin sesak saat Yuki berbuat seperti itu. Apakah maksudnya ia ingin melindungi Zero? Benar begitu…

"Kau…mencintai Zero?" tanyaku tercekat. Yuki diam tak menjawab. Ia menundukan wajah cantiknya. Menyembunyikan mata musim gugurnya.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum pedih. Aku ini sungguh menyedihkan,

Setelah lama menunggu, kurasakan Yuki menggelang pelan. Ia kembali terisak. Dengan begitu, kembali juga aku membawanya ke dalam dekapanku.

'Tunggu pembalasanku Bajingan…'

Dan kurasakan tubuh Yuki melemas. Tak lagi bergetar, atau menggigil. Saat kuamati wajahnya, ternyata ia telah terlelap. Kupandangi wajah-nya yang lugu. Kau begitu rapuh,

'Kau begitu rapuh sehingga aku tak tahan untuk meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan…

Kau begitu rapuh sehingganya aku tak tahan melihat kau merasa tersakiti…

Kau yang membuat hatiku terenyuh atas ketulusan dan kesucian hatimu…

Kau hadapi diriku dengan penuh kesabaran….membuatku semakin tergila padamu'

Kuletakan tubuh Yuki di atas ranjang. Kusapi tubuhnya. Dengan langkah perlahan ku usap tubuhnya dengan kain handuk basah. Hatiku semakin sakit saat melihat bercak-bercak kissmark yang di berikan Zero di seluruh tubuh Yuki.

Dengan gemetar, kutelusuri lekuk tubuh indahnya. Hatiku terenyuh melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang begitu memprihatinkan.

'Kau begitu indah'

Setelah itu. Kupakaikan baju yang kutemukan di lemarinya. Kupakaikan baju itu dengan pelan. Agar Yuki tak merasa terusik atas kegiatanku.

Setalah aku merasa Yuki telah rapih. Aku segera beranjak. Kupandangi wajah Yuki. Begitu damai,

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Yuki. Membiarkan ia keluar dari jerat lelah.

"Kaname-kun…" terdengar suara lirih. Aku segera menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap Yuki. Ia sadar.

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang pada Tou-san…" ucapnya. Aku tak bisa untuk tak merespon. Aku mengagguk dan pergi tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu yang lalu kejadian itu. Dan sampai sekarang, aku belum bertemu dengan bajingan laknat itu lagi. Entah mengapa, aku malas untuk mencarinya. Jika di cari, mungkin kutemukan. Tapi hati kecilku berpendapat 'aku tak usah mencarinya dulu'

Selalu begitu.

Mungkin hati ku sudah tersihir oleh kata-kata ajaib Yuki? Dan nyatanya pun sampai saat ini aku belum bilang tentang kejadian itu pada Paman Kaien.

Dan, sejak saat itu. Aku juga belum menemui Yuki. Sepertinya ia menghindariku.

Dengan hati penuh tanda tanya, aku mulai memijakan kakiku di depan pintu kelas. Kutatapi seluruh siswa-siswi disini. Gelapnya malam, tak menjadi penghalang bagiku. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan sosok yang kucari.

Yuki…

'DEG'

Kurasakan jantungku memompa dengan cepatnya saat kulihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku.

Zero….

Ya, Zero. Mataku mulai berkilat merah.

Tanpa terasa, Zero pun melihat kearahku. Ia menyeringai mengerikan. Rambut peraknya pun sama. Berayun kesana-kemari seakan mencemooh setiap orang yang memandangnya.

"Bajingan…" gumamku. Tapi sepertinya telinganya cukup tajam samapai ia menjawab,

"Heh, kau tak bunuh diri?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku mengepal tanganku erat.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku sudah bunuh diri saat itu juga." Lanjutnya. Lalu ia tertawa.

"Aku tak akan bertingkah sebodoh , aku akan mati setelah aku membunuhmu," jawabku dengan nada penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia mendecih,

"Kau akan bunuh diri setelah mengetahi kabar 'itu' nanti…" ucapnya.

Dadaku terasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

Kabar 'itu'?

"Tunggu saatnya…"

'WUSHHH'

Dan bayangannya pun hilang bersama angin.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaan Yuki, perasaanku begitu tak enak. Entah kenapa.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ku ketuk pintu rumah berdekorasi coklat tua ini. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria keluar.

"Kaname?"

.

.

.

"Aku juga tak tahu pasti…tapi, entah mengapa. Dua hari ini, Yuki sering sakit-sakitan. Dia sering muntah," jelas paman Kaien. Aku hanya diam.

"Dan juga…entah perasaanku saja atau memang terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua. Yuki begitu menghindari Zero. Yuki suka menolak untuk ku tinggal keluar kota. Ia tak mau berdua bersama Zero. Alasannya, ia seorang perempuan. Apa kata siswa-siswi nantinya jika mereka tahu. Itu alasan Yuki"

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Hn…aku boleh bertemu Yuki?" tanyaku pelan. Paman Kaien hanya mengangguk singkat.

Aku pun berjalan kearah kamar Yuki dengan tenang. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Walau aku tak tahu apa nanti reaksinya. Apa dia akan mengusirku, atau apa.

Asalkan aku sudah melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, aku sudah cukup tenang.

'CEKLEK'

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan…

"Lepaskan aku Zero!"

"Hhh, untuk apa aku melepaskanmu? Kalau nantinya juga kau akan jadi milikku…"

"Aku tak sudi!"

"Ingat Yuki! Anak yang kau kandung, adalah anakku!"

'DEG'

Jantungku terasa mau copot. Atau apakah sudah copot? Kenapa jadi sulit bernafas. Sesak…

Apa'kah aku yang salah dengar? Atau mereka yang sedang bersandiwara?

Mungkin ini mimpi? Jika benar mimpi, bangunkan aku sekarang juga.

Jika ini sandiwara, tolong. Hentikan sandiwara ini saat ini juga.

Jika pendengaranku yang salah. Tolong, jangan biarkan pendengaranku salah untuk kedua kalinya. Karna ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Yuki…" panggilku dengan suara parau. Kedua sosok itu menoleh,

"Kaname?" kata Zero. Nada suara begitu membuatku muak.

"Kaname-kun…"

"Apa maksud ini semua?" tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan perkataan mereka.

Zero menyeringai.

"Kaname-kun…"

"Sebentar lagi, kami akan menikah. Karna, Yuki mengandung anakku," ucap Zero dengan bangganya.

Jantungku terasa mau pecah.

"Yu-yuki…?" kuharap agar aku dapat penjelasan yang jelas dari Yuki. Tapi nihil. Yuki hanya terisak-isak.

'Sesuatu yang terasa begitu menyesakkan adalah, mendengar isakanmu'

"Kurang ajar!" dengan sigap, aku mulai melayangkan tinjuku kepada lelaki bejat itu. Tapi, tangan tua menghentikanku.

"Jangan. Jangan kau lakukan itu jika kau mencintai Yuki." Jelas si pemilik tangan tua itu. Aku hanya diam.

Aku mulai beringsut. Nafasku memburu. Tangan kananku memegangi dada sebelah kiriku.

Kenapa begitu sakit?

Saat aku menatap Yuki, Yuki hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

'Berikan, berikan cahaya sucimu padaku'

Dan dari itu, aku sadari. Kalau Yuki membutuhkan Zero.

.

.

.

Pelaminan sudah di jalani oleh Zero dan Yuki. Aku hanya diam di depan gerbang selama acara itu berlangsung. Kenapa? Kenapa dari awal aku menyia-nyiakan Yuki? Aku begitu angkuh saat sepenuhnya aku mendapat perhatian penuh dari Yuki.

Apakah ini nasibku yang begitu buruk?

"Kaname-kun!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu depan.

"Yuki…?" kataku tak percaya. Yuki hanya tersenyum riang.

"Bawa aku. Bawa aku pergi dari sini,"

"Tapi…bayimu?" tanyaku. Yuki hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawanya! Ayo!"

"Yuki!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

Zero…

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanaya. Yuki hanya memandangku dan bersembunyi di balik tubuhku.

"Kaname, berikan dia padaku." Perintah Zero. Aku hanya dia, tak lama seringai muncul di wajahku.

"Yuki punya hak untuk memilih," jawabku. Zero berdecih,

"Siapa pun yang ia pilih, tak ada gunanya. Mana ada pria yang mau dengan wanita yang sudah hamil anak orang lain? Hahaha, kau gila."

"Tapi aku mau…" gumamku.

"Kaname-kun…"

"Huh? Kau bodoh. Aku tak akan membiarkan anakku dan calon istriku diambil oleh bajingan tak tau malu seperti dirimu," ucap Zero.

"Yang bajingan itu kau,"

"Oke, begini saja. Biarkan aku dan Yuki menikah, dan setelah anakku lahir. Setela itu, kau boleh ambil Yuki. Tapi, tanpa aku menceraikannya." Jelas Zero tak masuk akal. Aku hanya melongo.

"Kata lain…Yuki mempunyai dua suami?" tanyaku. Zero hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Ta-tapi…" potong Yuki.

"Baik!" aku pun setuju. Dan kini Yuki benar-benar membisu.

Daripada tak dapat, lebih baik aku mengalah saja untuk sementara. Berakit rakit ke hulu, bersenang senang kemudian.

"Deal?" kata Zero. Aku pun tersunyum,

"Deal!" jawabku tegas. Dan kini ganti Yuki yang bergetar.

"A-apa? Kalian gila!"

"Ini bukan gila, tapi keadilan," jawab Zero.

"Baik, suruh penghulu(?) untuk menikahi aku dan Yuki dulu." Sanggahku. Zero hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, ayo ikut kami Yuki-chan," kata Zero dengan suara yang di buat- buat. Sedangkan aku, menggandeng tangan Yuki sebelah kanan.

"KYAAA! AKU TAK MAU PUNYA DUA SUAMI! KALIAN GILA!"

-THE END-

**(O,o) aneh banget. Sumpah, pas saia baca ulang*baru nyadar* heheh, maaf endingnya aneh. Soalnya, saia buat endingnya pas lagi di omelin ma ibu saia. Saia jengkel, yaudah saia tinggal ngetik fict ajah. Biarin aja ngempreng gaje*dilempar sapu ma ibu dari kamar mandi*  
Hah, bener-bener. Saia anak baru tapi udah buat gaje. Tadinya langsung pengen buat M. Threesome malah*BUAGH* tapi nggak dulu ah. Takut, heheh.**

**Yosh! Kritik dan saran, diterima dengan lapang dada. **

**Makasih semua! Sampai jumpai di fic selanjutnya*karna udah ktawan slalu buat criata gaje diusir***

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
